With the expansion of consumer electronics market, a large number of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like, have been widely promoted. The loudspeaker module has a wide range of requirements as an important acoustic component in consumer electronics. With the improvement of the sound quality requirements for consumer electronics, the performance of the loudspeaker module has also been concerned increasingly.
The loudspeaker module is an energy conversion device. The loudspeaker module comprises a case formed by combining a front cover with two housings, and a loudspeaker unit accommodated in the case. The loudspeaker unit comprises a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system, and the inner cavity of the entire module is divided into two cavities by the loudspeaker unit, that is, a front sound cavity and a rear sound cavity. The front sound cavity is in communication with the exterior of the module through a sound hole so as to spread sound, and the rear sound cavity is a sealed cavity. A loudspeaker module in traditional technology has a relatively fixed structure and similar acoustic performance. As the customer's requirement for the performance of the loudspeaker module is increasingly higher, a loudspeaker module with a general design is not much improved, and cannot meet the requirement for further improvements in acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose an improvement so as to improve the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module.